Parsel-Truths
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Only when Draco is enraged through the effects of a crucio can Draco speak parseltongue. Harry learns this the hard way.


Disclaimer: I don't own this. At all.

Draco stalked down the hall with a grim face plastered on. Pansy and Blaise worriedly followed a few steps behind, and Crabbe and Goyle a yard or two away. All other students scattered one way or the other, afraid to be in the blond Slytherin's pathway. Several Gryffindors hadn't received the message, however. As Draco turned the corner, he was abruptly halted by contact of three smaller Slytherins.

Draco's eyes darkened, hissing something under his breath to Harry, before continuing his rampage outside. Blaise had caught up, sending wary glances to the rival house's trio. He moved on, along with Pansy. Ron and Hermione shoot each other confused looks as Goyle runs past them. Crabbe marches up to Harry.

"Potter. You speak parseltongue." It wasn't a question.

Still, Harry nodded. Crabbe nodded in response and clutched the other boy's wrist. Though Harry struggled, he found it worthless. Vincent Crabbe was extremely strong. And fast, Harry understood, being dragged through the grounds. After a while, Harry felt his other wrist being grabbed. He looked up to find, A) They had stopped, and B) Greg Goyle was painfully gripping his other arm.

Draco's body guards managed to lift him up a couple inches from the ground. They carried the boy to the discarded lake. Pansy scowled at Harry then left without a word. Blaise dove dangerously close to Harry's face. He gave the boy a quick punch to the abdomen and snarled.

"Whatever the hell comes of this… watch your back, Potter."

Harry was dumbfounded as he was lifted again and carried farther. Draco's back was facing the three. While Crabbe stayed silent, Goyle decided to start rambling about catching Potter. Having enough of this, Malfoy suddenly spun around to face them. His face was twisted into a nightmare-inducing glare. His eyes had darkened and looked as if he were ready to kill someone. Anyone. Crabbe then fished out Harry's wand and invisibility cloak.

The cloak was thrown into the tree. The wand was tossed to Malfoy, who merely pocketed the item. Goyle suddenly let go, racing for the school. Malfoy bared his teeth and Crabbe trembled, fighting back an intense urge to run back inside. Instead, he stepped behind Potter and grabbed the other arm Goyle once had.

"Remind me to punish him." Malfoy's voice was clear and crisp, eyes darting toward the fading figure.

Crabbe only nodded, terrified of what he might say. Potter twisted uncomfortably in Crabbe's grasp. Malfoy was suddenly directly in front of him. Harry raised a knee, readying himself best he could. Malfoy only lightly snickered in a highly berating tone. In one fist, he grasped Harry's knee and squeezed. Hard. Incredible strength came from Draco's hand and Harry almost doubled under the pain. Letting go, Harry's leg fell limply at his side. Draco proceeded to punch Harry, twice in the stomach and a third into his jaw line.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure what to expect. He was still feeling clueless as to what was going on. Another punch to his face, this one a little higher. Crabbe was still holding on. Malfoy moved away from Harry and struck Vincent's knuckles, almost troubled when the Slytherin only winced and did not back down. Malfoy then moved back to Harry's front. He grabbed the boy's hair, forcing eye contact, and hissed.

 _Don't fight the pain._

Harry blinked in response. Had Malfoy just uttered a sentence in parseltongue? It was a very rare occurrence, like wandless magic or a child possessed by the powers of the dark mark. Another punch sailed across his face and Draco grabbed his hair again.

 _Vince is letting you go. Don't scream or run. Or fight._

 _Why?_

Harry hissed back. He was getting beaten and bruised. He felt he at least deserved a reason why.

 _Just fall in the snow. You won't like the consequences if you fight._

Harry painfully nodded, arms attempting to clutch his stomach. Draco leaned forward and harshly shoved Crabbe away. Crabbe stumbled a bit but ran away quick as his legs could carry him. Harry had fallen forward, landing across Draco's foot. The blond shook his head in distaste and kicked the boy in his throat and mouth. Harry fell back and Draco leered over him.

 _What the hell, Potter?_

 _Why can't I fight you?_

 _If you fight me while I'm like this, you won't win._

 _Like this?_

 _Do you realize how hard it was for me to speak to Crabbe just then? My speech is strong like this. I'm strong like this. No one will go after me. No one will say no to me. Hell, Snape and Dumbledore are waiting for me to pass out again as we speak. They're probably wondering why I haven't destroyed you as of yet._

 _Pass out? Destroy me?_

Draco rolled his eyes, unsuccessfully swallowing a predatory growl. _I've got something growing inside me. Sometimes, when my emotions are cloudy or there's too much for me to handle, it gets unleashed. The first time had been when I was four. I attacked all the house elves, then my own parents. My mother had been worried but my father had been angry. When his crucio spell did nothing to me, he was terrified. I bit him hard enough to draw blood, to leave a mark. Several times. I ran out of the house, stronger and quicker this way. I bit Severus's hand as he led me to the dungeons. He had to continuously strengthen the bars and pads because I kept breaking free. It went on until morning, where I passed out and only remembered certain pieces. I was aware of what I had done but I wasn't ashamed… apart from the house elves. Only one forgave me and I considered him my friend by night._

 _You… are you okay?_ Potter's voice quivered, even under parseltongue. _And why haven't you? You're definitely in a position to finish me now._

 _Not a fair fight._ He paused. _And though I may like to fight you, I have no desire to end you. Or sacrifice you to Voldemort, for that matter._

 _But you… and your father…_

 _Don't speak of my father!_ He snapped with venomous hatred. _I'm not him._

 _Sorry to bring him up._ He held his hands in surrender, wincing as he did so. _Why did you attack me?_

 _You could take it._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Your scar._ Draco's eyes darkened again and he let out a excruciating screech. Potter closed his eyes, only to reopen them when Malfoy rounded him, with a one-sided fight again. Potter's first instinct was to fight again but Draco turned from him with a growl, heading for a nearby tree. Malfoy reached up and snapped off a branch. Potter's eyes widened when Draco used the rough bark as a whip. He gave up, curling into a pitiful ball. Draco's eyes lightened a bit. His left arm felt like hell, whereas his right hand mercilessly snapped the branch like a twig. He marched up to Harry, grabbing the boy's hair, forcing them to match gaze. _It feeds off your scar. Tried this with Crabbe and Snape, they were nearly killed. You can take it._

What if I fight back again? Will my scar prote

 _No, it won't protect you. If anything, it will amplify the pain. It causes you to be practically immortal._

 _I can take it._

Malfoy suddenly pushed him roughly to the snow. He straddled the boy's hips and their gazes met. Draco's eyes were still burning but they were much clearer than previous. Harry almost smiled at this. Draco suddenly lurched forward, smothering the space between the boys, lip on lip. Harry was thoroughly surprised but couldn't help himself when he started to react, kissing back. Blood trickled out of his mouth, but neither boy was concerned about that.

 _I'm sorry_.

That was all Malfoy could say when he pulled apart, gasping lightly. Without any more warning, Malfoy collapsed atop a disheveled Harry Potter. He rolled out from under the abrupt weight. Crabbe, Zabini and Snape were suddenly directly behind them, with Pomfrey falling behind with Pansy and Goyle. MacGonagall raced behind her, with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was lifted and air carried alongside the nurse. The Slytherins followed, then Pomfrey stopped and turned. She pointed her wand and Harry and he was in the air with Malfoy.

In the nurse's office, Pomfrey was allowing one person at a time to talk. At this point, it was Ron and Pansy. Ron was trying to get Harry to talk. The boy had no broken bones, besides his knee. He mostly was battered in bruises with a few minor cuts here and there. Pansy was sobbing at the next bed.

"I'm sorry, Dray… this is all my fault!"

"Did you charm him?" Ron had to ask.

She turned and stared at him with so much intensity in her eyes. "No, you fucking dolt. Lucius did this to him. How can you be so clueless?"

"His dad?" Ron quickly felt a pang of guilt he couldn't wash away. "Why?"

"Do you not get who Lucius fucking Malfoy is? He doesn't care! He only wanted a son to be a miniature him! When Draky renounced his ways at the start of last year, stepping away from the role of Dark Lord descendant, Lucius was angry. More so than Voldemort. He cursed his son with an irrefutable curse, Weasley. My Draky hurts and when he really hurts, others hurt. That's why he went after Potter. The-boy-who-lived and speaks parseltongue. That's all he can mutter when he's like this." She turned to him, pain poking through her words. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'll never bring him up like that again."

Ninjamonkeybutt owns zero percent corporation for writing this. It was all in angsty fun. Review to let me know.


End file.
